


Her Turn

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Parenthood, Reader-Insert, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You wake up to your daughter crying thinking you were home alone.  Thankfully your wife has come home early and takes her turn putting the baby down.





	Her Turn

You’d been dreaming about space again. Just floating around aimlessly, weightless and free. Carol was there. Amelia too. She was floating around in one of those little outfits that made babies look like they were stars. You were just about to kiss Carol when the cries of an infant had pulled you abruptly from your sleep.

You groaned and rolled over. A hand touched your shoulder and you screamed and fell off the bed, heart pounding and getting ready to fight.

Carol looked over the edge of the bed laughing. “What the hell was that?”

“What… how…. When did you get here?” You babbled.

“You were asleep.” She said, picking you back up and putting you back into bed. “Go back to sleep, I’ll get Amelia.”

You pulled the blankets back up over you, but even as completely exhausted as you were there was no way you were going back to sleep while your heart was still hammering so hard. Besides, you had gone to sleep alone tonight. You needed to know when Carol got in.

“Hello, my little one. Mommy’s here.”

Carol’s voice came in over the baby monitor a little crackled and significantly drowned out by the wails of Amelia but still audible. You smiled and closed your eyes as you listened to them. You could tell Amelia had been picked up because the sounds of her crying got quieter and a little less hysterical.

“Oh, my poor angel. You’ve been tortured here in bed. I know, I know.” Carol soothed. “You’re a bit of a stinky baby, aren’t you? You don’t see mommy for a whole week and all you’ve got for me is a stinky diaper.”

You chuckled to yourself as you listened to your two girls. Amelia started to settle and Carol moved away from the monitor. You dozed a little as you assumed she was off changing her diaper and heating up a bottle.

You were just nodding off when she returned to the nursery singing. You could picture her swaying gently as she cradled your baby girl and fed her, her bottle. “ _The more you change the less you feel. Believe, believe in me, believe. That life can change, that you’re not stuck in vain. We’re not the same, we’re different tonight. Tonight, so bright. Tonight. And you know you’re never sure. But you’re sure you could be right. If you held yourself up to the light._ ”

You got out of bed and padded down the hall, creeping to the door so you could watch as Carol sang. She was just as you pictured her. The night light was casting a dim, red light through the room and light crept in through the curtains from outside. Carol stood in her boyleg panties and a t-shirt with Pearl Jam written on it and long fuzzy socks with white, pale pink and pale blue stripes. One sock was pulled up to her knee while the other was pushed down to her ankle. Amelia was cradled in one arm. Her chubby little leg was dangling over off the side and she held the bottle in both hands, staring up at Carol while she held it too and sang, dancing and rocking the baby.

“ _And if you believe there’s not a chance tonight, Tonight, so bright tonight. We’ll crucify the insincere tonight. We’ll make things right, we’ll feel it all tonight. We’ll find a way to offer up the night tonight. The indescribable moments of your life tonight. The impossible is possible tonight. Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight._ ” Carol sang.

By the time Carol had finished singing Amelia was asleep again. Carol put her back into the crib and covered her with a blanket. She turned back to you and shook her head. “I told you to go back to sleep, you naughty girl.”

You smiled as she approached you. She cupped your jaw and when she brought her lips to yours, you melted into her a little. Kissing Carol was like kissing the dawn. Warm and energizing. It made your lips tingle and there was the vaguest taste of ozone with it.

When she pulled back you blinked up at her lazily. “I wanted to watch you. You’re always so good with her.”

“It’s not my first rodeo,” She said, putting her arm around you and leading you back to the bedroom. “I would have thought, that given you were single parenting for a whole week you’d be dying for that extra sleep.”

“Maybe … but I’m more freaked out that you got into bed with me and I didn’t wake up.” You said as you tucked yourself into her side.

She scooped you into her arms and carried you bridal style to bed. “My silly little dork. You didn’t wake up because you have a 4-month-old baby who wakes every 4 hours and your wife keeps taking off into outer space for weeks at a time. You need your sleep.”

“What if you were a murderer?” You grumbled as she lay down beside you and pulled the covers over yourself.

“I wouldn’t have climbed into bed with you,” She teased.

You curled up in her side and she wrapped herself around you. “Carol,” You whined.

She chuckled. “Honey, you’re exhausted, the apartment has security though. You can relax.” She said peppering your face with kisses. “Besides, you probably sensed it was me.”

“Then why’d I fall off the bed?” You asked.

“Because you’re a huge dork.” She teased. You grumbled and nuzzled into her neck. “That’s right, babe. Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“I missed you, Carol.” You mumbled as you felt sleep taking you.

“I missed you too.” She said and kissed you gently, pulling you tight. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” As you drifted off to sleep, your dreams were of you safe on earth.


End file.
